After the (happy) ending
by Lady Unimportant
Summary: Maxon and America love each other. But the fate intervened. Can they manage to find each other after twenty years again? (For all the Maxerica lovers: please read the story until chapter 3; where the whole drama and mystery starts:)) I don't own the Selection or its characters it is all owned by Kiera Cass!
1. Chapter 1

After the (happy) ending

**Hi guys, this is my very first fan fiction, so sorry if it' bad. Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes, my mother language isn't English and I don't trust 100% in the word spelling program.**

Chapter 1

Stacey - Carolina

"Alison! Alison!"I run up the stairs, waiting for my sister's answer. As I burst into her room, Alison raises her beautiful deep blue eyes: "Yes? Why are you shouting so loud, I've never had problems with my ear, remember?"

"Yes, I do, but could you drive me to the Clarkson place? I can't take the public bus, it's snowing too strong! Please Al, could you? "

"Of course I could, but what do you want to do there, are you meeting somebody?"

"Not really, I must to the registration for the Selection, because…."

"Stacey Leger did you go mad? Does mom or dad know that, have you asked them? I guess not!"

"Alison calm down! No, I didn't talk to them, because they would never aloud it, you know that! But I really want to take a chance! There is nothing I could lose! If I even got selected, I may found my true love, or not, then I come home. That's it. "I argued looking into her eye, waiting for her support, which didn't come: "Don't be that stupid! Mom and Dad hate the royal family! You can' just sign up to these stupid competition! They would never forgive you that! I think your family could be more important than playing the stupid blonde princess until a two-faced; role-player prince doesn't break your heart! "

Somehow Alison was right; our parents really hate the royal family and actually the whole system of Illéa. They loathe everything which has something do with the caste system, although my dad is a soldier, so we are twos. I don't really understand how my dad could work for the royal family, if he hates the so much. I told me, he is a soldier, because Illéa is _his _country, where he has always lived and he wants to protect it, he also added, that he was selected to the military as he was younger and didn't recognized how harmful the system of Illéa is. If I could get a queen I could change many-many things so it's a good idea to sign up for the Selection. It's my life and now I'm making my own decision and nobody can stop me, not even mom, or Alison. Not to mention how charming Prince Daniel is. People say he is clever too, and helps his father very much with the politics. I think it isn't anything to surprise about. Princes are always well educated and some years later he will get the next king of our country. I've also heard, that he is sensible, because of the lost his mother. If I know well prince Daniel was about age four as his mother, Queen Kriss, died after giving birth to twins, princess Loreen and princess Jane, who are now 14 year old. I could be hard grow up without a mother, I couldn't imagine my life without my mom.

Alison-Carolina

As always, I wasn't able to say no to her. How can she manage to get always what she wants, or am I only that weak? To be honest I don't really know how she reached that now we are sitting in my car on the way to the Clarkson place. We had a big quarrel, I told her not to enter the selection, but now I am the one, who brings her there. I agree I totally went mad and if, she got selected our parents will _kill _as. I hope they won't find her pretty, which has a small chance, because Stacey is very pretty. She has beautiful, long nearly gold hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. She is tall and if she wants, she can walk like a real princess. But I don't want to let her go there. The prince is only going to play with all that thirty-five girls and at the end choose one of them, who is quiet and accepts everything.

Our way to the Clarkson place was quiet, we didn't talk a word. I was really surprised as I saw the huge crowd of young girls standing in infinitely long rows. Come on! The prince isn't even looking well. Maybe something is wrong with me.

"I sit in the coffee house right there; if you are finished search me there, all right?" I said to my sister who already got out of the car. She nodded and run away as she found one of her friends standing in the row. I parked my car went to the coffee house and started to work on some new poems.

Stacey – Carolina

It was already dark as my turn came. It was really cold and more than the half of the row was outside the city hall, but at least I have got a coat and a scarf, I saw some sevens and six standing in a thin sweater. I was really sorry for them.

As I got the signup sheet I started to write all my data very fast.

Name: Stacey Leger

Parents: Mr. Aspen Leger, officer; Mrs. America Leger, music teacher

Family: one sister, Alison Leger, aged: 20

Caste: two

Province: Carolina

Age: 17

Studies: Elementary and High school

Languages spoken: German, Italian, Spanish

I completed all the paper work, which took me about an hour (!), because it was 20 pages long.

Later a photo was taken about me and I was finished.

I searched Alison, who wrote 5five amazing poems during the long time, she was waiting for me. I quickly bought a hot chocolate and cheesecake and finally we could go home.

"Don't you want to tell them?" Alison asked as we arrived at home.

"No. Not yet" I answered, than as far as I could I went to my room to sleep.

Daniel – Angels

I walked into father's office. He was sitting at his table with some papers. "Oh, god, please don't let them be New Asian news, please" I thought.

"Here you are! These could be interesting for you!" he showed me some papers. At first I thought, they are data about prisoners, because of the photos, but then I recognized, that these are the first couple of the girls, who signed up for the selection.

"What do you think, which one is the prettiest?" father asked. I pointed to a brown haired girl. "Janelle Roberts, from Florence, a two. Speaks two extra languages, French and Italian and likes riding" he read loud. "Are you going to decide, which girls come?"I asked surprise. Just some, it is the bunnies of advisers. But in two weeks, we will get known to it. Do you want this Janelle to come?" "She can."

Janelle – Florence

"I can't wait until they select the girls!"- mom said, than she asked me- "Do you understand the whole revenge plan? "

"I do" I replied shyly, I hope I won't get selected, I honestly don't want to kill the king, neither his son.

"Celeste, honey, can't we talk about something different at dinner?" Dad quietly asked.

"There is nothing so important now!" I heard the answer.

"And what is, if I won't get selected?" "Janelle, we all hope the best" mom answered.

I'm not sure, if the best is killing the roylals.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel –Angels

"Danni! There are just ten hours left! I can't wait to see the selected girls tonight on the report" Jane said. I only answered shortly: "Just finish your breakfast" "You can be nervous, but it isn't a reason to be mean" she added, than started eat her omelette and bacon. Not much time later father arrived and immediately noticed that Peter wasn't sitting with us. "Where is your brother?"He asked.

We couldn't give him any answer, because none of us has seen Peter.

The breakfast was boring, like always. Loreen and Jane where talking about a fashion show, they saw yesterday on TV, and father was reading his newspaper all time. I tried to imagine, that in less than 3 weeks thirty-five girls will have breakfast with us. They are going to be all different, some richer from higher classes or some girls, who were born into a five or a six family. I really hope I will find a true love. The only thing I knew was that between that thirty-five girls there must be a Janelle, who likes ridding.

As we nearly finished eating, finally Peter arrived and let us known, that he was ridding. Father wasn't pleased by this. He always wanted the family eat together and was angry if it wasn't possible.

A butler came to the table and talked to my father. I couldn't hear clearly everything, but it was something, that Grandma Amberly and Grandfather just landed at the airport and will get home soon. They were in Mallorca for two weeks.

Janelle – Florence

Mom was totally nervous about the today's report. All she wants is that I get selected and so she can take a revenge on the royal family. Twenty years ago she was selected too, but King, that time only prince, Maxon didn't choose her. Mom told me her heart was totally broken that time. To be honest that's the reason I think the whole Selection is stupid at all. That is not the opinion of my mom, she just remember that she didn't win a competition. She always says: "Nobody can play with Celeste Newsome!" By that point dad always corrects her, that actually she is not Newsome, but Celeste Roberts now.

Stacey – Carolina

"Aunt May, I'm so happy to see you! Emily, Harry! Hi! We haven't seen each other for weeks!" I welcomed aunt May's family. They came for the weekend from New Montana. I always enjoyed as they came. Playing with our cousins was always fun. Emily, who was just a little bit younger than me, aged 15 and the cute Jacob, whose tenth birthday was last week made me always laugh.

But today was special in another way too. I was really excited, because of the report. On the other hand side I was afraid. If I get selected I will have a very long quarrel this evening.

I helped mom in the kitchen. She was looking happy. She always was, if her sister aunt Kenna or May to us come. She did even sing. I liked her if she was singing; she was like a shining star. She had a beautiful voice. As Alison and I were young, she used to sing us every evening before we went to sleep. She sang about a beautiful girl, who was met a prince and they fall in love and the girl become princess. Sometimes I want to be young again. Alison inherited her amazing voice, I can't sing like dad.

After dinner we played activity, which was totally fun. The best was as Alison mussed to act like an orang-utan. She was a nice actor!

Maxon – Angels

I had a strange feeling. I did exactly remember the report, as I come to know, who _my_ selected girls are. And now my son will experience the same I did.

I was informed by the breakfast, that my parents arrive today. I was happy to see them again.

"Father, Mother, glad to see you! I hope you had a nice holiday in Mallorca! Welcome home again!"

"Maxon" father shook my hand. Mother gave me a hug: "Nice to see you son!"

We went to the blue saloon and my mom told me everything about Mallorca. It made her happy to talk about it.

"In three weeks you will see, how hard these selection girls are" father said suddenly. "I don't think that there will be any problems." I replied.

Father laughed.

We were talking about the selection for about half an hour as he asked: "can you remember that crazy red haired girl, you almost married. Oh, how was she called? Oh, yes America. America was her name "I was quiet, then he added: "You must be very thankful for the rebels that they killed her... "

That was too much for me, so I decided to leave.

Daniel –Angels

I was sitting in my chair in the studio. Only few minutes were left. I was nervous, but I knew these will be only some names with photos and castes.

The report started, dad talked about political news and about the new school system

After that Gavril came in and talked generally about the selection. A short interview with me was taken and then the names came. Gavril started to enumerate the selected ladies:

Rebecca Smith from Allens, three

Caroline Browner from Zuni, four

Sarah Louis from Midstone, two

Stacey- Carolina

We haven't finished playing yet as suddenly my name in the TV mentioned was. This can't be true I got selected, but I hadn't got time to say anything, because of mom:

"What?!" she shouted "how the hell could you be selected?" "I want to know that too!"Dad added.

"Well, maybe, I went and signed myself up!"

"What did you do?" "Signed up"

"When did that happen?" "About two weeks ago, as I were with Al" I shouldn't have said that.

"Alison you knew that?" mom nearly cried. "I did" Al answered.

Mom broke into tears, I have no idea why, but she just went to the kitchen and cried. I recognised dad and aunt May knew the reason. I couldn't do anything else, I went to my room.

Too be honest, I was so happy that I could have dance!

Janelle - Florence

I could have cry, mom could have jumping around as we heard my name. This means I must to that stupid plan, which I really don't want to. I don't want to be a killer! I won't be strong enough to do it, I'm far too shy. I wish somebody could help me.

America-Carolina

May helped me into the kitchen. I was broken. All my memories, everything I wanted to forget come back now. It is all Maxon's mistake.

"May, why did Stacey do that?" "I don't know. She wants to become a princess, like every teenage girl. Remember, that she doesn't know you were selected."

"She will get hurt! I don't want to let her to Clarkson or Maxon! This prince will break her heart, like Maxon did mine! Look around in Illéa! Nothing changed since we were children!

I don't want my daughter let to a man, who don't cares how many poor children are sitting hungry on the streets in this cold, while he drinks his hot chocolate in his huge palace!"

"Listen to me, America! Everything will be alright! Marlee will help her, I'm sure!

**So this was the second chapter! Thank you for the ones who wrote me reviews and followed my story! More romance and drama is coming soon! Happy New Year! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi guys, this chapter is about America and Maxon, talking about their feelings. From this point more mystery is coming up. I hope you will like it! Please review, thank you for the ones who did! xx**

America – Carolina

„May, I don't know what is happening. All I wanted was to forget him, but I can't!"

"Do you still love him?" "I don't know"

"America, just give me an answer! Do you still love Maxon?"

I burst into tears, of course I did. He broke my heart, right after the most beautiful night in my life. He didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for him, for his father. He wasn't even able to say goodbye to me, he only wrote me that stupid letter. But I still loved him, I still loved Maxon Schreave.

"I do. Of course I do. I love him. I love him for twenty years and I always will! But he doesn't need me." I cried and I really hope Aspen hadn't heard me. "May I'm so heartless!"

May become a disfigured face. "Why are you heart less? What are you talking about?"

"Because of Aspen, I lie to him every damn day! But I hadn't got a different chance, I needed marry him, you know. I am an evil woman."

"America you mused or you could have been killed." May whispered. "You aren't evil!"

"May. I must tell him. I have to tell Aspen, I can't lie him anymore! Aspen needs to know the _truth."_

"Don't be mad! You can't tell him! Think about Alison!"

I cried and cried. I am sure that I want Aspen to know the truth, but what will he do, if I tell him? And what about Maxon? No, no. He can't find it out.

"I am so confused. What should I do?" I asked May after some minutes we sat quiet in the kitchen. "America, I don't think you should do anything! Let Stacey go. She probably won't be the one. At least that is what we hope. Then she comes home and everything will be normal again! You don't have to worry.

"And what if she gets to the Elite? Then I have to meet Maxon!"

"Then hope that she won't!"

May was right. Maybe Stacey will be eliminated in a couple of days. People can't recognize how hurt I am. I will keep my head up and hope the best. I also decided not to tell anyone the truth. Not yet. Once maybe I will be strong enough and let it Aspen and Maxon know. I have no idea, how will I tell it Alison, but I will find out something. I must find out something. Twenty years lying was enough.

Maxon – Angels

I went to my room right after the report. I didn't said good night my children and I haven't talked with Daniel about the girls.

I wasn't feeling well. I was thinking about her. Father was evil mentioning her as we talked. He knows how badly I affected by her death was. He also knows that I really loved her. I wish she would be alive and be my queen. I miss her. I miss America every day. I must have protected her, but I hadn't.

America was the girl I always wanted and she was nearly mine and I was nearly hers. She really cared for the people living in Illéa. She had never said anything wrong about the rebels, she always mention they have a good reason. And one night these rebels found a good reason to kill her. They took her.

Father said her corpse was found some days later and her family didn't invite me to her funeral.

Some weeks later I engaged Kriss. I'm so sorry for Kriss. I wasn't able to love her like I loved America, but Kriss became my friend and I will be always very thankful her for giving me the most beautiful children on the earth.

Watching Danni as he saw the girls on the report brought my memories back: as I met America, as she kicked me, as we danced at the Halloween party, as we tugged our ears, as she cried me about the man he loved and as I engaged her that night, the night before she was taken away from me.

I hope Daniel will have more luck than I ever had. I hope he will find a nice wife, who loves him, mother for his children.

I went down into the garden and took a walk to _our_ bench.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the ones, who reviewed! Sorry if, the POV changes are confusing, I will try my best! Here is chapter four! If you have questions review! xx **

* * *

Janelle-Florence

I was confused. After I got selected there was not a single day, when no officials and advisers came. Everything was checked hundred times and I was asked about nearly everything. They measured which size my dresses are, they checked what I've packed in my suitcase, then after I've packed everything, they let me know that I don't really need to take anything, except some personal stuff, because they can give me everything, including dresses.

People came to our house and wanted make photos, which was irritating. They will see us in the report anyway, why is a stupid photo so important. Only Mom enjoyed it.

Tomorrow is the big day, as all the selected travel to Angels. I'm pretty sure, that all girls are very excited and they have already imagined themselves as a queen. In fact I would like the idea of becoming a queen, but not the way mom it planed. I'm really scared and have no idea what I will do, but it seems the best to act very boring to the prince so they can throw me out, right the first day. So I don't need to kill anybody.

Yesterday a strange looking man show up by us. He told us he must ask some important questions and he must describe me all the rules.

At first he told me, that I was from now considered property of Illéa and I needed to sign some forms that I will take care of my body. Later I got some vitamins, which I need to eat every single day.

The highlight of the evening was as he asked if I am a virgin. (And they send a man to ask this... No comment...)

"You cannot leave the palace of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the king cannot force you out. If the prince wants the selection could take years..."

And he just talked and talked. I felt sleepy and bored. Do these officers really think that the selected girls are idiots? Come on, nobody needs to tell me how I must to sleep or take care of my body.

"And the last important rule is, that you are only aloud having romantic relationship with Prince Daniel. If you are found writing love notes to someone here or are caught in a relationship with another person in the palace that is considered treason and is punishable by death, do you understand?"

"I do."

Mom asked him some other question, which I didn't hear, than the strange looking man finally went home.

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked Mom. "What means "this"?" she asked back.

"I mean do I really have to kill the prince? What if I get caught?"

"They won't if you follow the plan" Mom answered than went upstairs.

Stacey – Carolina

One week passed after I got selected, tomorrow I'm flying to Angels. Many officers came to us and all the rules of the selection were told me. I was really excited. Mom calmed down with the time and helped me a lot. Yesterday she came into my room.

"Hi. I just wanted to talk with you about something important" she stopped in front of the door. "You can always come in." I answered. Mom continued: "In two days you will be already gone. Listen. I'm not happy that you didn't ask my permission, but I can't do anything with this situation right now. Just please, don't let this competition change you. Be yourself and if it won't be enough for the prince, than he is an idiot."

"OK."I smiled and hugged mom. Then she took the necklace on her neck, the one she always wears with the bird on it, and gave it to me. I was surprised. "Keep this, and it will always remind you, where do you come from!" "Thank you Mom" I hugged her again.

I was happy, that she isn't angry anymore and I really liked the small bird on the necklace.

"The bird is the symbol of the freedom" Alison told me as I showed it her. This was true for mom. She always wanted to be free, that's why she hates the caste system. After dinner nothing interesting happened. We watched a movie with Alison, mom and dad went to sleep.

America- Carolina

"_You leave the palace. This night. That's what my son wishes, he isn't able to speak you now, he just wrote this letter to you and asked me to send you home" He gave me an envelope. " And I don't want to hear anything about you anymore, did you understand?! Just forget the diaries and don't tell anyone about them. If you do, I will kill you myself. Let's go. And don't try to speak with my son, he is with his future wife"_

I woke up. I still remember Clarkson throwing me out. I see his evil face as he speaks and I see Maxon and Kriss walking in the garden and kissing each other. I remember the letter, the letter, which broke my heart.

I sat in the bed, Aspen was sleeping. I stand up and walked to the wardrobe and searched the blue bracelet Maxon bought me in New Asia. This was the only thing left from him, a blue bracelet.

Now he is a king and probably he is never thinking about me. I wonder if he remembers, that once he has engaged me. He just played with me.

I remember that night, the most beautiful night of my life:

"_I enjoy being with you!" I said to him and he smiled and kissed me again and again. "I enjoy being with you too, my princess" _

_"I almost thought you forgot about me!" I added. "I will never do such a big mistake, i love you! I want you stay with me forever, America do you want to stay with me forever? Do you want to be my wife?" he asked me and I couldn't have been happier. Of course I wanted. I loved him, more than I have loved anybody else, including Aspen. I wanted be Maxon's only one, I wanted be his wife, the mother of his children. "I want. I want to be with you forever! I want to be your wife!" "Honestly?"he asked surprised "Don't you need time?" "No." and I kissed him. I thought I kiss my fiancé. _

Clarkson- Angels

"Amberly, what's going on with Maxon? Why is he so depressed?" I asked Amberly, who was reading something. "I think he remembers his selection and since you have talked about her,he remembers America" I was surprised by her answer: "I thought he has forgotten her"

"Clarkson, Maxon will never forget her. Are you still sure, that you did the right thing as you got rid of her?" Amberly replied. "How can you ask this? Nobody can ask why the king did something! Not even you! I did it for our family, for the monarchy and it was important!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi! I finally can update (there was a problem with my account:o) Thank you for everybody, who reviewed, favorited, followed or simply read my story! Here is chaper 5, which I really enjoyed writting, I hope you will enjoy reading it too! Please review, or Pm if you have any quiestions! **

**Xx LadyU**

* * *

Daniel –Angels

Today the selected girls will arrive and I am meeting them tomorrow. The whole palace is confused; there are maids everywhere and a whole beauty salon in the Women's room. (That's what Loreen told me. She was already there a let her hair painted. So from now she is brown.)

Peter told me, that it was unfair, that only I can choose from the girls. I told him, that's life. I am excited, only some hours are left. Yes, officially I am not allowed to meet them until tomorrow, but nobody told me not to check how they look like.

But first I have to go on that boring meeting with the ambassador from French, and I really don't want to. I also promised the twins, that I will go ridding with them yesterday, but a meeting was too long and I couldn't go, so we must go today. Jane claims that if the selected girls would be here, I wouldn't have time to go. So it is important to go today, but I think I will always have time for them.

Stacey – Carolina

I woke up much earlier, than I usually did. I dressed up into the uniform for all the selected and put up a tiny makeup. I decided to take a last walk through the house, I kindly forget that it was early in the morning and everybody was awake by me. Maybe I shouldn't have had singed or play the piano, but at least we could have breakfast together once again. This didn't comforted Alison who mostly sleeps much longer.

We were sitting at the breakfast table and I was drinking my coffee, when the telephone rang. "Who the hell calls us so early?"Mom stood up to answer the call and dad reminded her to stay polite. Mom could be very rude, if she wants.

"Good Morning, yes, I it's me! ... Of course, we all will be there at 11 am. ... No, nobody told me that I must sing the national anthem and I won't... Because I don't want to. What would you do, if somebody would ask you to sing the national anthem in some hours? You would probably say no, because you have not a nice voice, but try to imagine. ... Excuse me I have to go now, thank you for calling!" I heard mom talking with an officer, it was funny. After everybody got dressed we were ready to go to the farewell ceremony. I found the bodyguards funny, Alison found funny to quip to them. When we reached the Clarkson place I was really surprised. It was really cold, but there were so many people, from every caste and they seem to like me. I heard my name shouted and saw pictures of me on posters. Wow, I haven't imaged this crowd.

Then the mayor told me some kind words and later I needed to talk about the selection and tell goodbye everyone.

After that I got some minutes to say goodbye my family. I almost cried. I really wanted to go, but it was hard. First I went to mom and dad.

"So this day also came."Dad looked at me. "You are beautiful!" Thank you daddy! I will miss you so much!" "We will miss you too! Take care of yourself!"He hugged me. Mom stroked my arm and I hugged her too. "Never forget, who you are and where do you are from."She whispered. "I won't, I promise." I replied. "We have to go miss!" an officer told me. "Just some more minutes" and then I turned to Alison. "What will I do without you?"She quietly asked. "I will write you, please do the same." I whispered as I hugged her and a teardrop run through my face. I will miss her so much.

"Miss, we will be late!" the man warned me again, so I walked to the car, waved one last then got into it.

We soon reached the airport, where everybody was waiting for me. (Uupps) There were two other selected girls Alice McGrown and Jessica Collins. I kindly greeted them: "Hi, I am Stacey Leger from Carolina!" "We know! We were waiting for you for more than an hour! I know you are a two, but you can't do anything you want, pff!" Jessica's answer was rude. Why must she be so mean with me? Because I am a two and she is just a four? That is not my mistake; I have nothing to do with the caste system! Alice seemed kind, but she was cold. She just told me quick hi, than she turned away. Not much time later we could get into the plain and we could finally fly to Angels. With the time I got more excited, but during our flight nothing interesting happened. I slept.

Jane - Angels

I was standing on the balcony of the blue saloon and watched as the girls arrived. Some were very pretty. Others looked kind or shy; I really can't wait until the dinner to see them all. But before dinner Danni will finally bring us ridding. I hope Johnnie will be there too, helping his brother Jason. Maybe I could see him again. I wish life would be easier and we could be together, without any permission. I know in some years I must marry a stranger, a prince, so my marriage would further the country. This is what always happens to princess.

Loreen told me, she had read a book from old times. It was a diary from a teenager girl. She mentioned that there were no castes and the girls could go out with the boys they wanted. That would be so nice, to be with Johnnie, without worrying about my position and that we got caught.

Once I asked dad why this system we still have and why he can't eliminate our stupid castes. He only become angry and sent my away, I still don't know the answer.

It began to snow heavily, so I needed to go in. I took a last look on the selected and wanted to go inside as I recognised dad walking in the garden, I haven't seen him in the garden for a long time. In the last days he was acting strange,(i am pretty sure, he wasn't thinking of mom...) so I took my coat and boots and run down into the garden. It was freezing cold, but why am I surprised, it is middle of January.

I overtook dad, who was walking very slowly, like he would be walking in his sleep.

"What is bothering you? I see something is wrong!" looked at him. "Jane, I didn't know you were here!" he stopped at a bench and sat down. I hesitated at first, because it was full of snow, but then I sat down too. "So could you answer my question? How long should I wait?" I continued. "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about my selection and childhood and your mother" he lied. "You are not a good liar! You are speaking differently if you lie, Loreen does the same! Come on! Are you sad, because of that girl, who died, America?" "How do you know about her? I mean, what are you talking about?" he was really-really surprised by my question. "Well, maybe I was hidden behind the curtain as you were talking to grandpa and grandma. Maybe I hear thinks, I shouldn't have." I admitted. He looked angry and for some moments I was afraid, but then I wondered, because he started to laugh. "Why did you do that?" "I was hiding from Pete, he wanted to tickle me and then you came in and I couldn't go outside!" I stopped for a mooment and looked at him: "Do you loved her?" "Yes, I did, which doesn't mean I didn't love your mother, but that was a different love. America was the first girl I cared for and I still remember everything we did together, even the bad things." he answered without looking at me, but he wasn't careful enough I saw the teardrops. I went closer and hugged him. I can't imagine, what I would do, if Johnnie died.

We were sitting there some more time talking, until a maid didn't came to inform me that it's time to go to ridding.

Maxon – Angels

After the very well informed Jane left I decided to go inside too, because I still had a lot of to do. While I was walking back, I was thinking of one of my memories.

_"Ames, Ames!" I tried to awake her, but she was sleeping very well. "America, wake up! I want to show you something!" "Maxon, what are you doing here? What happened?" She was shocked a bit as she finally woke up. "Just get out of bed; I want to show you something important! Come on!" She quickly got dressed, so we could go. "Where are we going?"She asked, while we were walking up the stairs. "You will see it." We finally reached the top of the south tower. "Here we are!"I smiled at her. "A tower? What should I see here?"She asked after looking around. "Just look out the window!" I told her, still smiling. "It snowed durring the night! Wait there is written something! Wow, Maxon! This looks amazing! Did you write I LOVE YOU on that roof?" She was impressed. "I had some help, but it was funny! People thought we went mad. The prince of Illéa was snow shovelling on a roof..." " O my god! Thank you! I love you too!" she turned to me than came closer and kissed me and I kissed back._


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I haven't updadet in a long time, that's because I had so many homework and test nearly everyday! I will try to update regulary!

I would like to say thank you to ThatOneChick'98, who corrected my mistakes:)

Thanky you guys for the reviews, follows and favs:)

* * *

Alison-Carolina

"Mom, I'm going to the orphanage! Bye!" I left the house and caught the bus. I just needed ten minutes to get into the orphanage. Since Stacey became a part of the Selection I came here every single day. I really enjoyed helping the children and playing with them. Before they were brought here most of them were living in terrible conditions, or maybe even on the streets. Some of them, like the small Edison were very, very ill and almost died, but we were able to help them, thank god.

Amelia was a teacher in the school, where Mom currently teaches and after she inherited some money from her dad, who unfortunately died, she opened this orphanage. This was six years ago and with the time the orphanage gotten bigger. Now there are more than 300 children living in it and it has its own school.

I met with Adam as I went to the kitchen to ask Amelia what to do. He was having a short break. Adam is my boyfriend; we are together since two years. He is twenty years old, just like me, and came to Carolina five years ago, as his mom died in cancer. Adam lives in a rented room and works in a factory, he sends most of his earned money to his father and sister. I always wonder, how he so many energies has, to come here after eight hour work nearly every day. I really love him and I imagine my life as his wife, but he hadn't proposed me yet.

I wanted to greet him with a kiss, but he pulled me away. "What's wrong?" I was worried; he never pulled me away before.

"Alison, I need to say goodbye to you! Tomorrow I am going home, but this time for much longer time and maybe I can't even come back." I was shocked. My sister went away, now Adam will leave too. Teardrops started to roll down my face. I want my life back! "Why? What happened?" I sat down next to him.

He looked down and started talking, "My father died, I need to go home and help my sister." Oh my god, this can't be true.

"Oh, I am so sorry…. I wish I could help you! Can't she move here, to you?"

"No" he answered. I hugged him. He lost his parents, this is so terrible. I thought about her sister Meddie, poor her, was only thirteen. I met her once; she was kind, but very, very shy.

What will they do without their parents? We were sitting there for some more time, without saying any word. I tried my best to find out, how I could help him, when suddenly an idea came. "I could go with you!" I nearly shouted and jumped up. "I will go with you and help you. I have my saved money, and if we need more I could sell my car! You could go to work and I could help out around the house" I continued.

"No. You can't come, you just started to work in the theater, and you can't quit." he replied.

"I can sing wherever I want, I don't need a theater"

"Al, it's your dream to get a job in the theater choir! And you can't leave your family.

"You don't need to give me money! Don't be stupid."

I wasn't surprised by his answer. He knew me very well, and he knew what is important to me. "I'm not stupid, I just want to help you and I will, I promise. So, when does our train go?" I asked him.

Then, he looked into my eyes: "Seriously, do you want to come with me? Could you do this for me? Do your parents allow it?"

"Adam, I am twenty, I can go wherever I want! And now I want to go with you!" I leaned in and gave him the most emotional kiss ever. I felt butterflies in my stomach and happiness in my whole body.

It was already dark when I got home. I found mom in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Mom, Adam needs to go home tomorrow, to his sister, comes from a little village near the border of the New Canadian Republic…. and I am going with him" I said to her.

She looked up and I saw surprise in her eyes, but she didn't say a word. After a while as I asked her again, she simply said, "No. You won't!"

After quarrelling for some time, I ended up in my room, full with anger and sadness. So if they don't let me go, I will run away with him. I packed everything I needed; all my money, clothes, shoes, and something to drink then went to sleep. Tomorrow will be long day.

America-Carolina

It was dark in the bedroom, I was nearly sleeping, when I heard Aspen asking me: "Mer, why can't we let Alison go?"

"I won't let her go there! On the Canadian border there are all rebel villages," I whispered. I can't let my daughter go there, it won't be safety.

"Honey, the rebels want the same thing, we do! Freedom. Alison needs to find he own way. She wants to be with her love. Is that so bad?"

"Come on Aspen! I have no problem with them, but I don't want to see my daughter in jail, because she got caught in a rebel town," I answered.

"Alright, you know best," Aspen he kissed me and fall asleep in minutes. I wanted to sleep to, but my memories didn't let me.

"_Well done, Mrs. Leger! You gave birth to a beautiful girl" Dr. Flee told me as I woke up. I was proud as I saw Aspen holding the cute baby, but a kind of upset. Maxon should have held his daughter. Poor Aspen, I lie him everyday._

_"Aspen let me see her!" I was so happy holding my own child in my arms. "I'll always protect you, no matter what happens!" I whispered to my daughter, who was smiling at me._

_She was born with red hair and with blue eyes. Everybody said she looks like me. "What do you want to name her?" Aspen asked me._

_"Alison! That is my favorite name!" I replied still smiling._

I went to the bath room and washed my face, but my enemies, the memories, didn't want to vanish.

_I nearly fall asleep by the breakfast, but thank God nobody asked me why I was so tired. Well, thanks to Maxon's "visit" I haven't slept much during the night. I finished eating and left the room as fast as I could and I was walking back to my room, when Maxon overtook me. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I couldn't stop smiling. "How was your night, Lady America? Did you sleep well?" he asked me._

_I started to laugh, "I had a better activity to do than sleeping," I answered as we entered my room._

_Luckily my maids weren't there. "Oh, really?" he came closer and gave me a kiss._

_"Have you told your parents, that you asked me to marry you?" I asked him shyly. He shook his head, "Not yet, but I will darling!"_

_Someone knocked on the door. "Your majesty, the king sent me to ask you to sign this!" an officer came in and gave Maxon some papers. Maxon quickly signed them and we soon were alone again._

"_What were the papers about?" I inquired. Maxon only shrugged his shoulders: "Just some death warrants for people, who helped the rebels." he wanted to kiss me again, but I pulled him away. I was shocked. How could he sign the execution of people, without a doubt? Maybe they were innocent, maybe they were fathers, husbands, and mothers. What about their families? About the children?_

_"How could you do that?" I screamed._

_"What?" he didn't seem to understand, what I was talking about._

_"How could you sign those death warrants? You are a murderer!" I cried._

_"America, they helped hide the rebels!" he answered._

_"And that is a reason to kill them? Are you so heartless" I nearly shouted. I needed to sit down._

_"You can't understand this! Don't be blind!" he was raising his voice too._

_"I am not blind! Those people haven't done anything wrong! Think about their families! The rebels just want freedom, just like whole Illéa!"_

_"America, stop this! You can't tell me what I should do! You know nothing about controlling a country! You can't talk me this way! I am the prince and you are just a girl, who only sees the negative in everything. You are only a five and fives are only musicians, who know nothing special! You don't know anything about the reallity!_

_That hurt. I felt dizzy. He has totally humiliated me._

_"Well," I snuffed, "Then go and find a wife from an upper caste, who know much more! I recommend Celeste." I took the beautiful diamond ring, he gave me last night and placed into his hand. "I think you should go work now!" I finished. I wanted to scream and cry._

_When he finally left, I collapsed on my bed._

Tears stated to roll down my face. There were only few sentences in my mind, a sentence from Maxon's letter: _" I am not able to talk to you now, I am so confused! Our relationship has no future, so I decided to send you home .Forget me, so do I about you!"_


End file.
